Discovering my love
by Sana-AiKoi
Summary: ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera esa marca en el cuello? [...] - Eres mía. [...] Y lo más importante de todo, ¿desde cuándo su corazón se agitaba al verlo? *Este es mi primer fic/one-shot / La imagen no me pertenece *


**Gakuen alice, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece (sino Miki ya habría hecho cosas sucias con Natsu *o*), propiedad de la crack de Higuchi Tachibana .**

 **Pero la historia SÍ que es mía. Así que …... DISFRUTEN Y LEAN.**

 **En este one-shot Mikan tiene 15 años y Natsume 16 años.**

Una castaña se encontraba correteando por los pasillos de la Academia, supongo que ya sabéis quien es, ¿no? Pues quién sino que Mikan Yukihara, estaba desesperada por buscar a cierta persona que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Decir que estaba enfadada era poco, se encontraba furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle aquello? De sólo recordar el motivo por el que tenía unas manchas rojizas en su cuello parecía estallar en llamas...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Todo le daba vueltas, tal vez se había pasado un poco bebiendo. A partir de la sexta copa, había perdido la cuenta. Miró su alrededor, parecía que la gente se la pasaba bien: bailando, cantando a grandes voces, meneándose, etc. Tal vez ir a la fiesta para celebrar que empezaban las vacaciones de primavera no había sido una buena idea. Ya se las apañaría... se fue dirigiendo hacia el árbol sakura para ver a cierto azabache. Sin embargo, en su camino, un chico del curso superior se le acercó._

– _Hola guapa, ¿ qué te parece si vienes a una fiesta privada en mi dormitorio y nos la pasamos mejor ? -dijo el desconocido._

– _¿ Nani ? Y-yo... Fees-fesssta, ten-tengo qu-que ir a-_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de completar lo que iba a decir. Sintió como una mano cubría su boca y otra tiraba de su cintura hacia atrás hasta chocar con un pecho._

– _Lárgate, ella es MÍA -oyó._

 _El tipo al oír la voz amenazante salió corriendo con la cara pálida y chillando como una niña. Mientras Mikan reaccionaba..._

 _Esa voz, podría reconocerla en cualquier momento; Natsume._

– _¿Natsume? -dijo ella._

– _Oi, lunares ¿qué hacías con ese imbécil? -preguntó nuestro pelinegro._

– _Nasmeee ¿ pu que un etass en la festa? (Natsume, ¿por qué no estás en la fiesta?) -preguntó Mikan sin escuchar a Natsu._

– _¿¡ Que demoni- ¿Has bebido? - ._

– _¡ YO QUERÍA IR A SA FESSSTAA! ¿Pu que lo as astado? (¡Yo quería ir a esa fiesta! ¿Por qué lo has asustado?) -gritaba la oji-avellana._

– _Pero, ¿¡TENÍAS IDEA DE QUÉ CLASE DE FIESTA SE TRATABA!? -respondía gritando foribundo._

– _No tenías que snif... snif... gritarme de esa manera snif... snif... -contestaba la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _Natsume al contemplar la imagen de SU tierna Mikan con los labios y las mejillas rojas y su adorable puchero, no pudo resistirse a mirarla fijamente. Así que poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado. Y la oji-avellana no pudo mas que corresponder a los besos de su amado. El azabache mordisqueó su labio inferior y sus lenguas se acariciaron. El fuego que sentían, el cosquilleo de sus manos y el ardor de sus mejillas se hicieron presentes. Cada roce y movimiento de sus labios eran perfectos. El tiempo se había parado para ellos. Sin embargo, el beso tuvo que romperse por la maldita falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Se separaron respirando agitádamente._

– _¿Por qué me has besado? -ahora los sentidos de la castaña estaban despiertos._

– _Hn. -respondió él y la abrazó – no vuelvas a acercarte a ningún idiota como esos, ¿me entendiste?_

– _Pero si no han-_

 _Y no pudo decir nada porque sintió la tibia boca de Natsume en su cuello, y cómo empezaba a succionar y absorber, aquello le dejaría marca. No, varias marcas._

– _Ay! Ittai, ¡eso dolió Natsume! -protestó Mikan._

 _* Sin duda le dejaría marca, para que esos idiotas no vuelvan a acercársele a su propiedad.* - pensó él con una sonrisa muy arrogante, orgulloso de lo que había hecho._

– _¿¡ Por qué hicist- -pero no pudo decir nada más porque su pelinegro se estaba alejando caminando despreocupadamente._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de lo ocurrido, volvió a su habitación. Y cuando despertó, la resaca no tardó en aparecer. Pero en la mesilla de al lado de su cama, había una pastilla y una nota que decía: " _Baka_ , _toma la pastilla cuando despiertes, te irá bien."_ Esa Hotaru...

Ahora con una mano tapando cierta proporción de su cuello analizaba con la mirada todos los lugares. Supuso que se encontraba en su árbol, y dirigiéndose hacia allí, se fue preparando un gran sermón mentalmente para expresarlo frente a él.

Y lo encontró. Sentado en debajo del árbol leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus cómics. ¡¿ Por qué parecía tan relajado?! ¡¿Acaso no sabía cuanto tiempo debía de ella pasar con algo tapándole el cuello para que no vieran la marca que le hizo?!

Con paso decidido se fue acercando y preparándose para un discurso sobre ser una persona más amable y más abierta a las demás. Cuando la castaña se puso en frente de él, se le olvidó todo. Natsume estaba dormido. Se veía adorable y lindo. Lentamente se fue agachando y cerrando sus ojos, para pronto sentir sus labios. Y sin aviso, una mano se posó en su nuca acercándola. ¿Acaso no estaba dormido? Pues sí, lo que pasa es que los labios tan irresistibles de Mikan lo despertaron. Sus suaves labios, parecían plumas y deseo no separarse de ellos nunca. El beso era tan delicado; tan diferente al de ayer. Mientras, la oji-avellana tenía varias preguntas que se hacía:

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

¿Por qué se sentía tan segura a su lado?

¿Por qué se había olvidado de todo, así, de la nada?

¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

¡Un momento! ¡¿Amar?! Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se separó abruptamente del azabache. Este lo miró con una mirada que no supo diferenciar, fue... ¿decepción y confusión? Entonces, algo cálido descendió de sus mejillas, lágrimas, aunque no entendía el motivo de estas. Pero algo la impulsó a correr todo lo lejos que podía, escapando. Dejando a Natsume de lo más desconcertado. Después de todo, el empezó a hacerse una mala idea de los hechos. Tal vez ella había huido de él, porque detestaba lo que acababan de hacer. **(Susana: Nosotr s sabemos que se está equivocando, ¿verdad? Pobrecito T_T)**

Corría tanto que sus piernas no aguantaron y empezaron a temblar, aminorando el ritmo. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y los labios y mejillas le escocían. Dejó de moverse y miró al cielo, en un intento de calmarse. No lo comprendía, ¿desde cuándo amaba a Natsume? Se mordió los labios para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen.

Por su camino se encontró a su amiga junto a Ruka. Aunque, no pudo evitar esconderse para no interrumpir su momento. Hacía bastante tiempo en el que los dos se confesaron sus sentimientos e iniciaron su relación. Ahora estaban sentados en la hierba besándose, sumidos en su mundo. Los besos cesaron y unas pequeñas sonrisas se dedicaron junto con un pequeño sonrojo de parte de los dos. Sus manos unidas se daban pequeñas caricias haciendo el momento más íntimo. Se veían tan felices... Aquella escena la hizo reflexionar.

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Mikan se despertó decidida, le diría a Natsume sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando vio a Ruka y a Hotaru; se imaginó que eran ellos los que se encontraban en sus lugares. Salió de su habitación tempranamente y se encaminó hacia las clases. Al llegar, el pelinegro no se encontraba en el aula y tampoco se presentó a ninguna clase. En el momento en el que el timbre del final de clases sonó se dirigió hacia el árbol de sakura. Ahí estaba.

– ¡Natsumeeee! -gritó la castaña desde lejos.

Enseguida, el pelinegro se levantó y con paso rápido se marchó. ¿ La estaba evitando? Y... su oportunidad de confesársele desapareció. No podía seguirle la pista porque no tenía idea de en que dirección se había marchado. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Cambió su rumbo y se dirigió hacia la habitación del oji-carmesí. Gracias a la escalera mecánica que un día le prestó Hotaru subió hasta el balcón. La ventana estaba abierta, así que cuando entró, cerró cada una de las salidas por las que Natsume podría escapar para evadirla. Y se escondió en su habitación. Pasados 10 minutos, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se oyó. Estaba ya dentro. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración se tornó pesada y nerviosa. Reunió valor para el momento.

– Natsume -susurró llamándole.

Este se sobresaltó con su presencia pero hizo todo lo posible por que no lo notara.

– ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Será mejor que te largues -dijo frívolo.

– No pienso hacerlo hasta haber hablado contigo- respondió firme ella.

– Pues sabes qué, yo no tengo nada que tratar con una tonta como tú -contestó él.

¿Por qué la trataba así? ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de los besos... ? ¿Sólo jugó con ella? Las preguntas internas de Mikan no paraban. La razón de la indiferencia del oji-carmesí es que al pensar en las causas de la repentina reacción de su castaña el día anterior, llegó finalmente a la conclusión de alejarse para olvidarla al entender que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. **(Susana: ¿¡ Por qué te haces sufrir tanto?! Ah, si yo soy la escritora n_ñ)** Natsume se dio la vuelta para intentar ignorarla. No soportaba su cercanía.

– Te amo -musitó la oji-avellana con lágrimas - ¡TE AMO! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA DE QUE ME ESTÉ PASANDO ESTO! -seguía diciendo, pero esta vez gritando- ¿tanto me odias? ¡Te a-

La hermosa frase fue interrumpida por unos cálidos labios que volvían a posarse sobre los suyos. Era apasionado, tan demandante. No dudo ni en segundo en seguirle el ritmo. Cuando se separaron, se distanciaron brevemente para fundirse en un abrazo. Y se sumergieron en un apacible silencio podían oírse sus respiraciones, pero se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones uniéndose.

– Mikan, tu eres mía y de nadie más -dijo él- y esta es la prueba -señaló los chupetones. **(Susana: Vaya forma de declarase como su novio ^_^** u **)**

Nuestra castaña reaccionó al gesto y rápidamente posó sus labios en el cuello del chico y succionó. Ambos estaban ya marcados. El peli-azabache se sorprendió bastante con aquello.

– Vaya así que tu también puedes ser una pervertida, ¿eh? -agregó con sorna y una sonrisa arrogante.

Y el sonrojo no tardó en hacerse presente junto a un adorable puchero en el rostro de ella.

– Y-yo también qu-quería poner m-mi propia mar-marca -tartamudeó Mikan.

– Te amo.

Y más besos no tardaron en darse...

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ACADEMIA_

– Mi-Mikan, ¿¡ QUÉ SON ESAS MARCAS?! -preguntó sorprendida Ana.

– ¡NUESTRO NATSUME-SAMAAAAAA! -lloraron las fans.

– ¡HAS CORROMPIDO A MI KOUHAI! -le lloriqueó Tsubasa.

– Hyuuga eres un pervertido -dijo Hotaru acompañada de Ruka- Aree...? Vaya, Mikan, tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

– Imai, ¿no me digas que tú aún no has hecho nada con Ruka? -atacó Natsume.

– Natsumeee -exclamó el rubio sonrojado- vámonos ya y dejemos de hablar de esto -y se llevó a la oji-violeta.

 **Gracias por haber leído. Este fue mi primer fic, así que agradecería mucho si me regalaran rr.**

 **Os envío muchos muakis**

 **Sana-AiKOi**


End file.
